<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Destination by Maiika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664003">Our Destination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika'>Maiika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Obito, and Kakashi are taking off on a road trip.  On the road, they solidify their relationship...and put it to the test.  More important than their destination are the experiences they share along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Destination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed a quick oneshot to break up the multi-chapter posting tediousness, so I wrote this quick story for fun.  It was completely inspired by talk with my writer friends on discord and further encouragement from tumblr, so hopefully I remembered all the details we talked about (or at least most of them) - and a few extras.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slam of the trunk closing echoed down the long gravel drive of the Uchiha estate.  As Rin made her way from it to the passenger side door, she was startled by a pair of blasts from the car horn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and shook her head as she opened the door and slid inside.  “Kakashi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the driver’s seat, Kakashi cast her a tired glare.  “What the hell is he doing back there?  How many things can one person possibly forget to pack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you worried about?” Rin beamed.  “Being late for check in at the motel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi’s pursed lips and perpetual scowl told her he was more worried than he had any reason to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin rubbed his tense shoulder, hoping to loosen him up for the fun of this adventure.  “They don’t turn you away at three o’clock, you know.  There’s no tight schedule here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still.” Kakashi huffed and glanced over his shoulder.  “We were supposed to leave an <em> hour </em> ago, Rin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin smiled, far more amused by Obito’s lack of preparation than Kakashi.  “Well, he didn’t have a checklist like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or <em> you,” </em> Kakashi countered, crossing his arms and sinking beneath the steering wheel.  “Because unlike us, he’s irresponsible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t love him because he’s <em> responsible,” </em> Rin countered with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Kakashi sighed, “we love him because he’s got a big dick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin laughed at Kakashi’s reluctant grin. It was glaringly obvious how badly he <em> wanted </em> to remain angry at their boyfriend, but couldn’t.  Of course Obito’s big dick was hardly the only thing they wanted him for.  But it certainly didn’t hurt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except for when it hurt <em> good. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin sighed and put her feet up on the dash as her anticipation for this long awaited road trip grew with every passing second.  They were going to a place that meant something to the three of them, and along the way they would see beautiful sights, but best of all, they were doing it together.  Rin couldn’t <em> wait </em> to reach their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi glanced toward the rearview mirror overhead and sat upright just before Rin heard the telltale crunching of gravel and then the door behind her swinging open.  As soon as Obito greeted them and tossed his pillow on top of the stack of supplies piled behind the driver’s seat, Kakashi shot a glare over his shoulder and started in with the rebuking.  Obito yelled back.  Rin grumbled and sank into her seat, putting her head in her hands in an attempt to shut out the noise until the engine finally started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She <em> really </em> wanted to reach their destination.  And she could only hope they’d all make it there in one piece.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Obito was a country music fan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was one of the many reasons Kakashi was ready to kill him ever since miles back, when Obito insisted <em> he </em> take over behind the wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn it,” Kakashi growled as he reached for the volume knob, <em> “off, </em> I said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Obito yelled over a cresting and falling cacophony of banjos.  The idiot thought he was clever, countering Kakashi’s efforts by raising the volume from the steering wheel.  “I can’t hear you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit, Obito!” Kakashi clapped his hands to his ears, both to spare his hearing <em> and </em> as a safer alternative to smacking the shit out of the man speeding them down a main highway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obito,” Rin said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twanging singing voice and accompanying raucous instrumental finally faded into glorious silence.  All it took was one firm word from Rin and Obito was back in line.  Kakashi <em> had </em> to learn how she did that some day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Rin,” Obito said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin sighed.  “I’m ready for a rest stop soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me, too,” Kakashi agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t need to piss and he wasn’t hungry.  He just wanted <em> out </em> of this seat after suffering hours of Obito’s distracted driving nearly giving him a heart attack anytime another car came near them.  He wanted to sit beside Rin if he was sitting near anybody.  If they <em> didn’t </em> switch seats, he wasn’t about to let Obito make it to their first stop at tonight’s motel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Obito groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his eyes.  <em> “Yes. </em>  I am not tolerating another mile of your driving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s–” Obito balked and glared across the center console.  “What about my driving?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously you–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys!” Rin called from the backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi didn’t need to look behind them to know the cause for Rin’s outcry.  The sirens that blared to life told him the whole story.  Flashes of blue and red reflected off the mirrors surrounding them as Obito groaned and tapped his fingers around the curves of the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great,” Kakashi growled, narrowing his eyes at the person to <em> blame </em> for this trouble.  They were already behind schedule as it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakashi,” Rin said softly as their momentum slowed and Kakashi watched Obito’s thighs shift and tremble with his efforts to pull over and face some consequences, “now’s really not the time to–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “This </em> is what I was trying to tell you,” Obito said with a grand gesture to the back of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their car rolled to a stop alongside the two-lane highway they’d been speeding down.  Behind them, the sirens went silent, but the lights remained flashing.  Kakashi <em> knew </em> Obito was getting a speeding ticket.  There was absolutely no way out of this one when he was maintaining well over fifteen miles over the speed limit.  But...that wasn’t Kakashi’s problem.  Obito could use a lesson like this.  It served him right for driving like a jackass.  With a haughty raise of his chin, Kakashi sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and smirked across the center console as Obito rolled down his window.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Obito returned to the car with his sugar-sweet orange slushee, waving a stick of jerky through the open passenger window in Kakashi’s smug, stupid face.  Kakashi snatched the snack from Obito, still being petulant over how things went down with that officer.  It was nothing Obito couldn’t take Kakashi’s mind off later, when they were sharing a nice hot shower.  They just had to make it first to this motel he’d booked them just over the state line.  Kakashi should’ve <em> known </em> Uchiha weren’t getting ticketed in this state, not by some ordinary highway patrolman.  It was like Kakashi forgot how connected Obito’s family was.  When your uncle was a senator (and a massive asshole), no one fucked with you.  Especially not for some lousy speeding ticket.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Backseat,” Kakashi said out his window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re done driving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito sneered, ready to argue, but then Rin was returning from the gas station, sliding her nimble fingers into Obito’s back pocket to pluck out the keys and give his ass a sharp pinch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed his cheek and set her eyes on Kakashi.  “That goes for you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha!” Obito exclaimed, reveling in the crestfallen look on Kakashi’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve tolerated you two pretty well so far, I think,” Rin said haughtily as she plopped herself into the driver’s seat.  “Now get in the back because I don’t need any distractions for the next few hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes, “don’t tell me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin started the engine and set her fingers to the controls.  “This might be a fun trip, but I still have practicals next week.  I need to study.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Obito sputtered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin couldn’t be serious.  She couldn’t possibly expect them to listen to her boring medical stuff on their road trip.  This was supposed to be fun.  They were supposed to be doing wild and crazy things.  Maybe getting pulled over was a good start and these two just didn’t realize it yet.  They needed something outlandish to happen here.  Medical podcasts were taking them in the wrong direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm,” Kakashi hummed with a sage nod.  “I promise I won’t disturb you, Rin.  I can just read.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin pecked his lips and then leaned deeper across the console for something longer, something this road trip had been missing so far.  Obito felt his breath quicken as he fell into the back seat, watching them.  The intertwining of tongues, the lazy sweep of Kakashi’s lips over Rin’s, the way Kakashi’s breath caught as Rin pressed harder into him and deepened the kiss.  It ended too quickly.  Obito was <em> just </em> starting to get hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kakashi,” Rin said as she nudged her head toward Obito.  “Back seat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi’s jaw dropped.  “But–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and get back here,” Obito said with a smile.  “You’re holding us up.  I thought <em> you </em> were the one concerned with keeping to our stupid schedule.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what Obito just witnessed, he didn’t want to be alone in the back seat anymore.  If Rin was going to listen to her boring podcasts, Obito could use some distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a groan and roll of his eyes, Kakashi opened the passenger door.  “If you want quiet, Rin, putting me next to <em> him </em> isn’t the best way to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be good,” Obito assured her as Kakashi slipped into the back seat, warm thighs and hot temper sidling up against his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito reached for that thigh pressing against his, not hesitating for a moment.  They’d been driving all morning and not <em> once </em> had someone kissed him like that.  He licked his lips and met Kakashi’s eyes as soon as the door closed behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” Obito said, wrapping his palm behind Kakashi’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kakashi’s breath fluttered over Obito’s lips, “so <em> this </em> is how you plan to keep me quiet, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As their lips connected, Rin giggled from the front seat.  The car lurched forward, causing Obito to tighten his grip on Kakashi’s thigh and feel the muscles tense beneath his fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Rin said as the monotonous voice of an older woman raised up, speaking words Obito couldn’t and didn’t care to understand.  “Enjoy the ride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito swept his tongue through Kakashi’s mouth, deciding that was a very good idea.  He so much wanted a <em> ride, </em>but that was more than the tight confines of this cloth bench seat could offer him.  He slid his hand up the inside of Kakashi’s thigh, tracing the seam of his jeans to the bulge forming in his crotch.  Obito pressed on it, eliciting a moan from Kakashi that vibrated between their lips.  Shit, he was going to fuck his partners so hard when they made it to this motel.  </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito was about to make Kakashi cum right here in the back seat if he didn’t stop soon.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was practically jerking him off <em> through </em> the thick and rough material of his jeans.  Kakashi loved Obito’s enthusiasm, the way he kissed and kissed as if he wanted to eat Kakashi up, but Kakashi didn’t need <em> that </em> to happen here, not now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another wave of sensation coursed through him and he bit his tongue, cursing Obito.  “S-stop,” he gritted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito pressed their lips together harder, apparently incensed by the interruption.  That reaction just made Kakashi harder, especially with that sweet slide of Obito’s thick tongue still coated in citrus sugar against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Having fun?” Rin called casually over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin,” Kakashi rasped, but that was all the complaint he was able to say before Obito was smothering him with sticky lips again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you so bad,” Obito said, pulling back to lock eyes with Kakashi.  “I want to hear what you’re going to do to me when we get to the motel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi licked his lips as his eyes wandered to the prominent bulge filling out Obito’s jeans from his crotch to his thigh.  He had a few good ideas.  He really wanted to <em> taste </em> Obito.  He palmed Obito’s erection, having to shift in his seat as Obito’s grip squeezed around <em> his </em> cock.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi panted as he met Obito’s eyes.  “What are you going to do to <em> me? </em>  If I get you all slick with my spit, are you still going to lube it up?  Or better yet, you should let Rin feel you first and then you’ll be coated in her juices by the time you open me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys,” Rin whined, a needy, keening sound that Kakashi wanted to hear again.  “You’re <em> really </em> distracting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Rin,” Obito said before warily turning a hungry gaze on Kakashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to suck you off first,” Kakashi said, letting his eyes fall again to the bulging cock confined in Obito’s pants.  “I want to feel you hit the back of my throat when–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Obito snapped as he seized Kakashi in a surprising, bruising kiss that stole his breath away while Obito’s hands rapidly fumbled in his lap.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi’s only warning of what was about to happen arrived as the sound of a zipper.  Obito’s fingers wrapped tenderly around the back of Kakashi’s neck before Kakashi was forced by that hand to bend lower, facedown into Obito’s dick springing free from his open zipper.  Obito seemed to know just the second when Kakashi’s lips parted with his shock, because he managed to slip that thick cock straight between Kakashi’s lips.  Kakashi’s eyes blew wide as Obito’s velvety-soft cock opened his throat.  His nose pressed deep into the smell of fresh cotton in Obito’s jeans.  Kakashi’s eyes teared from the force of it.  Obito was such a bastard when he wanted something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kakashi couldn’t deny that this <em> did </em> something for him.  Obito was the most spontaneous person Kakashi had ever known when it came to sex.  Kakashi tested his freedom of movement with a drag of his lips up the smooth shaft, relieved when Obito let him move.  He savored the feeling of Obito thickening and filling out his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito caressed the back of Kakashi’s head, threading fingers through his hair as he breathed out,  “I shut him up for you, Rin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are y–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi could tell by Rin’s sharp gasp that she’d looked back.  Kakashi shrugged and swallowed Obito deep in his throat again.  It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from her.  There was no one else around to see them.  And all Kakashi wanted now was to keep pulling out more of those sweet desperate murmurs that were pouring from Obito’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Not,” </em> Rin said, her voice strained, “any less distracting, guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kakashi hummed around Obito’s cock, he enjoyed the way Obito thrusted up into him and the way Rin’s breathing accelerated from the front seat.  The podcaster had gone silent moments ago, though Kakashi could bet Obito hadn’t noticed.  Obito was too busy being wrapped up in his own pleasure, getting closer and closer to the edge.  Now that he’d forced Kakashi into this position, Kakashi was determined to draw it out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obito,” Rin rasped, “coming up behind us.  Van.  Looks like a soccer mom behind the wheel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Obito said and finally lifted his hand from Kakashi’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, he expected Kakashi to move.  He didn’t want anyone else seeing the way his face screwed out of joint while he came.  They wouldn’t see Kakashi, though.  He was safe, ducked below the height of the door and tinted window, just where Obito had forced him.  And that was where he was going to stay.  He took a long, slow, deliberate drag down Obito’s cock until his lips were meeting pelvis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Obito cried with a jump.  “Ka-Kakashi, stop.  You have to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how much Obito pried his hands beneath Kakashi’s shoulders and tugged on his hair, Kakashi wasn’t going anywhere.  That sting on his scalp only made him yearn even more for the satisfaction of making Obito fill his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin!” Obito squirmed when Kakashi swirled his tongue up the shaft and around the rim of his tip.  “Rin, can’t you speed away from them or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breathing was labored as he continued wrestling with Kakashi, his whole body shifting repeatedly in the direction of the car window over Kakashi’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obito, after what we went through with you earlier,” Rin sighed, “I am not risking a speeding ticket.  This woman, though, is <em> flooring </em> that gas pedal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, fuck,” Obito said before letting loose a sharp cry and jolting his hips toward Kakashi’s mouth, “they’re here, they’re here, they’re here.  Stop, you <em> ass</em>hole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obito?” Rin cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito’s garbled grunt was his only answer as a bittersweet taste flooded Kakashi’s mouth.  The drone of a passing car seemed to approach at just the right time, when Kakashi felt Obito’s shudders reach their peak.  He imagined Obito with his eyes clenched, maybe even biting his lip still reddened from their kissing.  Kakashi huffed his amusement as he drank down his boyfriend’s cum, sucking every last shudder and twitch out of Obito’s cock.  If Obito hadn’t wanted this, he shouldn’t have coaxed Kakashi so forcefully into this position.  He only got what he’d asked for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Revenge was sweet - if a little salty.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin felt like an open nerve by the time they were standing in front of the motel check-in desk.  It didn’t help to hear what the clerk had to say about their reservation.  They’d arrived at seven in the evening after stopping for fast food and switching drivers once more so Rin could <em> separate </em> Obito and Kakashi after the blow job incident.  By seven, apparently, any specifications in reservation were forfeit to first come, first serve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi’s arms were crossed, his index finger tapping rapidly on his bicep as he glared at Obito to his right.  Rin gulped, feeling sorry for Obito after what he’d endured in the car with that mother eyeing him with horror while he came.  Rin had been eyeing him, too.  He’d been hard to look away from.  Sometimes Rin wanted to pummel Kakashi for the things he did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But sometimes she wanted to thank him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now, it was Obito they <em> both </em> wanted to pummel.  Kakashi had been right.  All Rin wanted now was a good night’s rest to prepare for getting back on the road tomorrow.  She just didn’t see how that was going to be possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only,” Kakashi repeated to the clerk, throwing an accusing look at Obito, “single rooms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right,” the clerk repeated as she reached beneath the counter.  “Here are your two room keys.  Who gets them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito reached for the laminated cards in the clerk’s hand, but Kakashi swiped them from his grasp and quickly handed one to Rin.  “You’d lose them and cost us <em> more </em> time tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We...have cots available,” the clerk offered with a tight smile, her blue eyes darting between the three of them, “if you think that might make the situation easier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What situation?” Kakashi said.  “The one where my reservation made months ago was useless?  What kind of a hotel are you people running here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, sir, it’s a <em> motel.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin supposed she should be thankful that Kakashi was redirecting his fury to the establishment instead of Obito.  But she also knew she had to get him away from the clerk before he started pissing off the staff.  Rin wanted at least <em> some </em> chance of a restful night.  Angering the staff was not a smart way to ensure that.  She exchanged a look with Obito, who thankfully seemed to be thinking the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck the cot,” Obito said as he tugged Kakashi by the elbow.  “Let’s just take our bags to the room and find a way to fit the three of us on that queen for the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Queen,” Kakashi scoffed, shooting a glare over his shoulder to the slack-jawed clerk.  “Not even a king.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin raised her brows apologetically to the clerk while the boys led the way out of the lobby.  “Uh, have a nice night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s...just a motel,” the clerk said meekly, her gaze tracking Kakashi and Obito’s backs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shake of her head, Rin hitched her shoulder bag higher and followed the boys.  They were already out of her sight by the time she rounded the corner, but thankfully she had the room key and knew which room they were headed to.  She found the door ajar.  Behind it, the chaos of unloading was apparent from the flickers of the lamplight, bickering voices, and rustling of dropped items.  What Rin did <em> not </em> expect to find when she closed the door behind her was a total cessation of activity and both boys looking at her as if they’d been waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin dropped her bag to the patterned carpet.  “Uh, wha–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come lay down, Rin,” Obito said, peeling back the comforter to expose crisp white sheets.  “Make yourself comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know you worked hard today with your studying,” Kakashi said, shadowing Rin as she spread herself across the soft but firm mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And refereeing...certain things,” Obito added before he met her from the other side of the bed with a soft kiss to her temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin tilted her head up to meet Obito’s soft lips.  She pursed her lips against them, refusing to let herself question a good thing.  Whatever Kakashi and Obito had decided in her brief absence was clearly in her best interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were watching us together in the backseat,” Kakashi said, his voice husky in her ear as Rin’s lips parted softly from Obito’s.  “You wanted it, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin gasped as Kakashi’s hand slid up her waist and cupped her breast.  “Wanted what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This.”  Obito’s warm palms encompassed Rin’s inner thighs before spreading her open and pressing her back into Kakashi’s solid chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi kneaded her breast in his palm and licked a trail up Rin’s neck to her earlobe while Obito slid her shorts and panties aside, not even bothering to undress her before sticking his tongue up her inseam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Rin yelped as she felt the wet, hot sensation spread between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito pulled back, cocking his head over the twisted line of Rin’s shorts with an evil grin on his face.  “Something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” Rin panted.  “Keep going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito unfastened Rin’s buttons.  Once the cumbersome material of shorts and panties had slid down her calves and he’d hooked her legs over his shoulders to lathe his tongue all over her folds, Rin couldn’t fault Obito for the delay.  Rin’s clit throbbed under the upstroke of Obito’s tongue while Kakashi sucked at her neck, pulling sensations from her wherever she was sensitive.  His fingers plucked at her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and t-shirt.  Rin arched into his touch, the tingling sensation only briefly stealing her attention from Obito now sucking a hickey into her inner thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If this is what I get,” Rin panted, tilting her head to give Kakashi better access to her collarbone, feeling her pussy throb for more of Obito’s attention, “for refereeing you two, I can’t - can’t complain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” Obito agreed as he slid his tongue up Rin’s folds and then circled it around her clit, narrowing in on the sensation she wanted to feel the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we love you,” Kakashi murmured in her ear as he pushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck.  “Kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin sighed, happy to oblige as she turned to meet Kakashi’s lips.  His tongue snaked into her mouth, a mirror of Obito’s tongue working down below her.  It was like those two were tied together sometimes, interconnected on a whole different level than most people.  When they both slipped their tongues inside her, Rin felt her thighs quake.  She felt an explosion building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Obito said before sucking on Rin’s folds, one after another and then teasing her clit with the flat of his tongue that shot an electric wave of pleasure straight through her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi swallowed Rin’s cry with his lips wrapped around hers, his palm cradling her neck while she grinded down on Obito’s face.  She couldn’t possibly stop herself from letting go like this, not when she had these two handsome men in her bed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she came down from it, riding the aftershock with frantic breaths, Rin’s cry dissolved into laughter.  She hated to alarm the boys, so as soon as she was capable, she waved off their concerns, speaking through another bout of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” she laughed, “it’s not so bad that there’s only one bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito glanced up at Rin and Kakashi, shrugging his shoulders.  “We’ll find a way to make it work.  Not so bad, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi scoffed in Rin’s ear.  Rin elbowed him, though there was no power behind it with how loose she felt from the euphoria pumping through her veins.  He didn’t have to be the optimist here.  Rin and Obito could be optimistic enough for the three of them.  Rin shot Obito a wink and he smiled in return before climbing on top of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the night, with legs splayed across her abdomen and a series of sporadic movements and adjustments, Rin fell asleep feeling more comfortable than she’d been in a long time.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The road ahead stretched for miles...and miles...and miles.  The only thing that seemed to be moving today was the sun lifting from the horizon.  It was nearly overhead now, at least high enough for his visor to shield his eyes, which was a relief for Obito’s sensitive pupils, but also a painful reminder of how hungry he was.  Lunch time was approaching.  He just wanted to stop somewhere to eat, but his companions were intent on driving straight through until they reached their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pursed his lips and threw a call over his shoulder.  “Got anything else back there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t even look!” Obito growled at Kakashi’s too-quick answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to see his boyfriend’s face hidden behind that stupid porn novel he’d been reading since they set off.  He wasn’t surprised to find Kakashi hadn’t budged one bit from the position he found him in the last time he’d looked into the back seat.  When Obito let his eyes drift to the open cooler <em> beside </em> Kakashi, he spotted a red foil bag sticking out and snatched it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope you enjoy that,” Kakashi murmured as he turned his page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito huffed before looking at the bag, only to find it was Rin’s dried beets.  He grimaced and tossed it back into the cooler like he might accidentally taste it just by <em> holding </em> the bag.  Crazier things have happened.  And he’d tried those things once at Rin’s insistence that they were good.  Never again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Obito growled, “so there’s nothing.  Let’s stop somewhere.  I’m starving!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not starving, Obito,” Rin said as she changed the music from light jazz to something with drums and guitar - most likely for Obito’s benefit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am!” he argued as he plopped back into his seat.  “And I’m bored!  How much longer until we get there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi scoffed.  “You are such a child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m older than you, you bastard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t you bring anything to read?” Rin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Obito said, folding his arms across his chest and sinking into his seat.  “I don’t know how anyone can possibly read in a car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still get motion sickness?” Rin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito gave her a nod before turning to Kakashi.  “Why don’t you put that book down and join us?  We can play a car game or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi peered over his pages.  “No, thanks.  I’m good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not asking,” Obito said before shooting Rin a smile, hoping to win her over.  “Now what should we play?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin hummed as a pretty smile lit her face.  “Truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, good idea!” Obito said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a little limited in a car, isn’t it?” Kakashi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you playing with us or not, Kakashi?” Obito huffed.  “Because if you’re not, shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are plenty of dares we can still do,” Rin said.  “We can always save them for after we arrive, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And truths are easy!” Obito said, wringing his hands together eagerly.  Finally <em> something </em> to think of besides boring white lines and blue skies.  “I’ll start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Obito,” Rin said.  “Truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coward,” Kakashi muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito raised himself over the back of his seat, shaking his fist at Kakashi.  “I told you to shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi met his gaze with mischief in his eyes.  <em> “If </em> I wasn’t playing.  I’m playing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi closed his book and set it beside him on the seat.  Obito’s jaw fell before he smiled.  This was better than he’d anticipated.  He was going to get Kakashi <em> so good </em> when it was his turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright!” Obito said as he plopped back into his seat to face the open road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t go easy on him, Rin,” Kakashi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin hummed, sliding her hands up and down the leather of the steering wheel.  As the seconds ticked by, Obito grew anxious.  He didn’t think Rin’s question would be anything to be scared of, but the amount of thought she was putting into this made him doubt the sense of security he had going into this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That day I caught you masturbating on our bed just before Kakashi got together with us,” Rin said with an evil, evil grin that made Obito’s jaw drop, “and you said you could only think of me when doing that, were you really thinking about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Obito said through gritted teeth, his face already burning.  His reaction was answer enough for the two traitors smiling at him from his side and visor mirror, so Obito slapped his seat and admitted it.  “No, okay?  I was thinking about fucking Kakashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin huffed a laugh as her smile widened.  “I knew it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why the truth or dare question?” Obito spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to hear you say it...for me <em> and </em> Kakashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s any consolation, Obito,” Kakashi said, “I jerked off to you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Rin said, “he wasn’t jerking off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin!” Obito hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin giggled, but at least she managed to look ashamed as the apples of her cheeks brightened.  Her eyes remained fixed on the road, as if she couldn’t face him after giving away his fucking secrets to the man who seized every one of his weaknesses at every chance.  Obito didn’t know how anyone so sweet could be so vindictive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know you anymore,” Obito grumbled to her.  “Maybe I changed my mind about playing this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now?” Rin asked.  “But Obito, you finished your turn.  Don’t you want to give Kakashi a truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”  Obito’s eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face as he turned around to face Kakashi.  “Truth or dare!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his eyes.  “Dare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Like he wasn’t nervous. </em>   Obito scoffed.  He could give Kakashi a good dare, though he’d been hoping for a truth after that last reveal.  He chewed his lip now, looking out his window.  He needed something Kakashi was going to really hate.  He watched a car speed past down the opposite lane, and then a bridge overshadow them as they passed under it.  A mountain range was coming into view on their left, signaling their approach to familiar territory.  It wouldn’t be long now.  Obito wanted to give Kakashi a dare he could revel in <em> before </em> getting swept away in the beauty of their destination.  He still owed him for the embarrassment of that backseat stunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! Yes!” Obito cried as that thought gave light to a perfect idea, especially considering the way Kakashi liked to keep himself so covered in public.  “I dare you to flash the next car that drives by.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh!” Kakashi choked.  “I don’t–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Full moon, baby!” Obito laughed.  “Show them how that ass shines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll open the window for you,” Rin said with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least she wasn’t a <em> complete </em> traitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the motor droned with the lowering window, wind swept through the car, creating a vibrating sound vortex from the back seat.  Kakashi stared with alarmed eyes into Obito’s visor mirror.  Obito smirked.  He didn’t care <em> how </em> freaked out Kakashi was about this.  He wasn’t backing down.  He was going to enjoy this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you come up with something el–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!”  Obito glanced in the rearview mirror at his side as it caught movement.  “Car’s coming now.  Hurry up and get those pants down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito turned his eyes to the visor mirror to watch sweat drip down Kakashi’s temple.  He loved seeing Kakashi nervous.  It was such a rare sight.  Obito was satisfied by Kakashi’s movement in the mirror and the sounds of a zipper that it was going to happen.  As much as Kakashi was horrified of unveiling himself in front of strangers, he was just as obstinate about never giving Obito a reason to rub his face in something.  He’d probably see this dare through even if it killed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito grinned at the sight of pale flesh filling his visor mirror and red metal filling up the rearview to his side.  As the car’s engine revved with passing them, Obito looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi’s beautiful ass hanging out the window, and then took a quick look to catch Kakashi’s bright red face, his eyes pinched shut to match his grimace.  The car passing them blared its horn as Obito turned forward again to catch a couple of teenage girls laughing from the backseat.  The window rolled up, quieting the car once again so all they heard was the continuous quiet roar of the road and the backseat shuffling of Kakashi putting himself back together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin laughed.  “That was great!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin!” Kakashi said sharply.  “Truth or dare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Obito chuckled, clapping his hands together.  <em> “Really </em> fucking great.  Did you see the looks on those girls’ faces?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we move on?” Kakashi groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito snickered.  Kakashi was such a <em> baby </em> about this stuff.  Obito could’ve streaked across his own neighborhood in broad daylight on a dare.  He didn’t give a shit who saw him.  With a body like Kakashi’s, Obito didn’t know what he thought he had to hide, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope they don’t double back to steal him from us,” Rin teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which is it going to be, Rin?” Kakashi snapped, his face still red and set in an angry glower when Obito cast a glance into his visor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Rin huffed out the last of her laughter.  “Um...dare.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin couldn’t fulfill her dare until after their arrival, but that was fine by Kakashi.  She’d agreed to it, and after the filling meal they’d just had and the sight they were about to witness for the first time in years, he was pretty sure they’d all want it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped out of the car, listening to the subsequent bangs of the other two closing their doors as his feet landed in the cushion of grass.  They were parked maybe half a mile off the road, in the perfect place to get the best view of the sight they came all this way to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow,” Obito said, “it’s even bigger than I remember it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Rin said, coming to Kakashi’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist.  He felt her shiver against him in spite of it being a warm afternoon.  “It brings back so many memories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi panned his gaze across the wide, red bridge, breathing in Rin’s perfume and soaking in her warmth.  The sky above had moving clouds, creating a beautiful contrast with the brightly colored iron bridge.  Kannabi was the place where the three of them confessed their love to each other for the first time, the place where the three of them promised to never leave each other.  It was just a bridge, but to them, this place would always be significant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right there,” Obito said softly, nodding his head toward a grassy spot beneath the bridge as he pressed against Kakashi’s other side.  “That’s where it happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi turned into him, kissing his stubbled cheek.  “Then let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember?” Rin said as she ran ahead of them, falling to her knees in the mossy space where they’d once laid altogether, gazing at the stars from beneath the bridge.  “The sky was so clear that night.  You two had been bickering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We weren’t bickering,” Kakashi said as he stepped up to her.  “We thought we were fighting over <em> you.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then I told you two to just kiss each other already.” Rin giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi looked at Obito, his heart clenching in his chest at the fond memory.  Obito’s eyes shined with unshed tears, always the easy one to break first.  Kakashi loved him more than he could believe.  That day he’d learned that Obito loved him back was the best day of his life.  Rin mentioned the kiss.  Now Kakashi couldn’t get it out of his head.  He needed to feel those lips again, right here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned in, pressing his lips hard against Obito’s, pleased by the way that Obito leaned in to meet him.  Rin’s happy sigh beneath them made Kakashi’s heart beat faster as he enveloped Obito in his arms, pressing their chests together as their lips and tongues intertwined.  Just for this moment, this trip was paying off.  But Kakashi knew there was more in store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Obito said when they pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and his smile soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Kakashi said, his eyes fluttering as the emotion threatened to overwhelm him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin,” Obito said, tearing his eyes from Kakashi’s to sink to the ground and embrace her.  “Rin, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Rin met Obito’s eyes with a display of emotion to match Kakashi’s current feelings, Kakashi sat down by their sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you so glad we came back here this summer?” Rin asked before turning her eyes to Kakashi.  “This place changed our lives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This place didn’t do it,” Kakashi said, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his hand, <em> “we </em> did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what she means,” Obito growled.  “Do you always have to correct–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Kakashi said, firm but soft.  “I know.  I know exactly what you mean, Rin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss her, amazed that the reciprocation of <em> her </em> kiss could fill him with just as much joy and excitement as Obito’s.  Rin’s lips moved eagerly as they explored his, and Kakashi let them.  He wanted to bask in these memories, in his lovers, in their contagious happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito hovered over them, breathing in Kakashi and Rin’s ears.  “How about that dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi shuddered as Obito ran a hand beneath the hem of his shirt, tracing calloused fingers over his ribs and up to draw circles around his nipples.  He looked overhead, toward the roars of passing cars that would mask their sounds, where they could only hope no one would be around curious enough to investigate the three people gathered beneath the bridge.  Rin’s smaller hand was on Kakashi’s cock the next second, stroking him through the fabric of his pants.  Judging by the both of them working him up, he supposed he would be the first.  He exhaled into the sensations, letting his cock harden as he imagined filling Rin right here where they’d shared their first kisses and confessions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lay back,” Rin whispered in his ear, before dragging her lips down his jawline and hooking her thumbs into the hem of his pants.  “If we don’t do this soon, I might chicken out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way,” Obito said, his breathing heavy as he yanked Rin’s panties down beneath her skirt.  “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi exhaled as he fell back into the mossy ground.  It was bumpy and moist beneath his shoulder blades, but nothing worth complaining about.  There was no reason to complain when Rin was straddling him, her soft skirt brushing his pelvis, the heat of her core practically dripping on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sank down, enveloping his cock in a tight, plush sheath of body heat that made Kakashi cry out.  He curled into it, wrapping his hands around her ass, wanting to get himself off fast to spare Rin any elongated torture for this dare.  This was payoff enough.  He didn’t feel a need to embarrass her.  With a few violent thrusts, with blades of grass hanging over him, Rin’s whines muffled by the passing cars overhead, and Obito’s watchful eyes locked on them, it didn’t take long at all for Kakashi to feel the telltale clench of his balls.  The sensation of his orgasm shot violently from his tip as his knees shook and his fingers sunk into the silky skin of Rin’s ass.  Rin leaned forward, red-faced, peppering his face with kisses.  Before Kakashi could revel in it or savor the aftershocks racking his body, Obito was pulling Rin off of him, into <em> his </em> lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, baby,” Obito told her as Rin moaned and tossed her head back, sinking completely into him.  “One more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Rin arched into Obito, the way Obito handled her with such care, slipping his hands down her arms and holding her, it was a sight to behold beneath the shadows of passing cars.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Kakashi breathed as he adjusted his pants, “that’s so hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi watched sweat drip down Rin’s collarbone as she worked herself up and down on Obito, making Kakashi envious of the pleasure written on her face.  Soon.  When they were home, he’d have Obito take him like that, too.  They could do it again and again.  But it was all because of what started here.  As Obito gritted his teeth, Rin cried sharply, pushing Obito back onto his elbows with the force of her gyrations.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi loved watching the way her jaw arced as she continued to cry silently toward the bridge.  Even better was the look on Obito’s face as he, too, found his release.  Kakashi stared in awe, watching his lovers with newfound appreciation.  They’d always been captivating to him, even before he ventured here.  But now, they painted a picture he would never forget.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn’t mean there was anything wrong with snapping a few shots to record the moment.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove to the top of the bridge, posing for selfies beside the guardrail with sky and valley in the background.  These pictures wouldn’t hold as much sentimental value as the ones taken down below, nor as much intimacy as the one Kakashi stole from Obito and Rin in that heated second following their coupling.  But these photos were light, and fun, and also worth remembering.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once this day ended, they had the entire return trip home to look forward to, where they would do it all again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>